Plants vs Kingdom Hearts
by BellPrincess
Summary: Roxas just got Plants vs Zombies and plays it none stop. Vexen also has just created a new invention that is still in it's testing stages. What kind of mayhem will this cause for Organization XIII? Plants vs Zombies and Kingdom Hearts crossover!


Well, crack story...insperation is listening to the ending song a billion timesXD enjoy!:D

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 

Looking around Demyx noticed that something wasn't normal. He was moving abnormally slow. Sure he was one of the slower ones in the group, and not just mentally. No, this was very unusual. Looking ahead he saw a hedge, and a few other slow moving people. Well, they seemed like people but upon closer inspection Demyx found they were Zombies. Demyx begun to freak out. He had no clue where he was and that he was surrounded by Zombies.

"Hey, Demyx," a voice came from behind Demyx, "Hey, do you know where we are?"

"Oh, hey guys. No I don't," Demyx replied to Zexion's question.

"Hm, must be a new world. But why are we all here? And why do we look like Zombies?"

That's when Demyx noticed that all the Organization members where there with him, and that both them and him all looked like Zombies. Demyx started to freak out. Then, he knew where they all were. He knew that the Zombies looked familiar. They were in Plants vs. Zombies!

It was the video game Roxas got with the munny he earned by doing side jobs outside of the Organization. He was so happy when he got it all he would do is play it late at night for weeks after he got it. Then one night he invited Axel, Demyx, and Xigbar to a sleepover, that strangely Saix said that he could have. Roxas showed them how to play, and they all played co-op together until they fell asleep.

"Demyx, by that stupid look you've had on your face for a while now I think you know something," Zexion asked.

"Oh, it's just that. Well, ok two things. One this suit doesn't look good on us. I now know why Xemnas designed the cloaks that way. Two, some how we ended up in Roxas' video game Plants vs. Zombies."

"Wait what?"

"Yeah, I don't know how either, but all I know is that last night Roxas, Axel, Xigbar, and I had a sleepover last night and we all fell asleep playing Plants vs. Zombies."

"I know why," Vexen chimed in, "It was because I accidentally switched out the Xbox360 for my more recent experiment. It looks exactly like the 360 but I made some modifications to it. Well, this is the modification," Vexen said with a slight smirk on his face that could only be seen if you were really looking, but could be heard in his voice.

"Well, how do we get out of here?" Xemnas asked.

"Well, that's the thing. It's still in it's first stages, and well," Axel cut Vexen off.

"You don't know how to fix this do you?"

"Well, no."

Everyone groaned, "I'm just a sunflower, but see me power an entire infantry. You like the taste of brains, we don't like Zombies," a small voice started to sing from behind them. It was Roxas. He was singing the ending song from the game. It was quiet a catchy tune but the wrong time to be singing it.

"Roxas, I don't think now is the time," Axel said from behind his football helmet. The small blonde looked at him with gleaming eyes from underneath his road cone.

"Axel, I got it! We need to play through the game! That's how! I read it in a book. Someone got stuck in another word, and that world just so happened to be a video game! We just need to get through who knows how many levels," Roxas said trying to keep the road cone from falling off or sliding over his head.

"Well, it looks like it's our turn," Demyx said adjusting his inflatable duck around his waist. Stepping through the bush Demyx looked around. There were Pea shooters every where! Along with Wall-Nuts, Chompers, Squashes, almost every plant in the whole entire game! It was crazy, and that's literally, when it hit Demyx. Surprised by this he swam as fast as he could back to the bush. A Starfruit hit him while he was swimming. Being pulled back by the rest of the group, they asked what it was like out there.

"So, can you guess what level it is?" Roxas asked.

"Oh, that's easy. The last one," Demyx said holding his head where the Starfruit had hit him several times.

"Oh, man this is gonna be difficult," Roxas said looking at the rest of the group that was huddled around Demyx.

"What do we have to do?" Xemnas asked. Of course no one but the blonde really understood what the last level was like. In fact he was really the only one who had ever played all the way through the game. Xigbar, Axel, and Demyx had only played co-op.

"Well, lets see here. Xigbar has a ladder. That will come in handy here. Oh and I see that Xaldin is a version of a Gargantuar, and Zexion is a Jack-in-the-Box Zombie. Do we have a Digger, Balloon, or a Bungee Zombie? Ok, so we have Lexaeus as a Digger, Larxene as a Balloon, and Vexen as Dr. Zomboss. This is good, real good."

As Roxas went on to think of a strategy, the rest sat there wondering how they were gonna get out of this situation. Sitting there for a while they noticed that there seemed to be more and more Zombies swarming around them.

"Oh, man it seems like it's the last swarm. Well, here's the plan. Larxene you're going to go in first as a look out since you're the balloon."

"Fine, but only because I want to get out of this stupid place, and dumb clothes," Larxene said bitterly.

"Ok, well. Now Xaldin, you are going to go in first and fling the Imp on your back. That should give us some cover while they're attacking that. Then Xigabar will come in. He will give us a chance to climb over defensive plants. Then comes Lexaeus. You are going to dig under ground hopefully getting past some plants. Next comes Vexen. Vexen, you have the most HP of all of us. Double in fact."

"Got it, So after Lexaeus," Vexen said making a mental note of it.

"Ok, then comes Axel. Axel you are fast, and have a lot of HP. Still not as much as Vexen, but still. Then Zexion will come in with his exploding Jack-in-the-Box. Demyx, you and Xion are the only ones that can swim so follow in after the Zombies hold the Dolphins ok.. Now then come the rest of us. We just follow in as a hoard after that. Oh yeah, somewhere in the middle we are going to want Saix since he is the Dance Zombie. Once you come on Saix music will start playing and dance. More Zombies will appear and we will win for sure," Roxas said with a confident grin on his face.

And with that the Final Wave sounded and the invasion started. Eventually they had everyone on the lawn. It was amazing, explosions left and right from Cherry Bombs and Potato Mines. Peas flying everywhere, and Zombies dropping like flies. Amazingly none of the Organization members where really badly harmed. The one to finally reach the door where they where going to be able to finally end all this was who else, but the ecstatic young blonde, Roxas.

With that they all expected to be returned to the Castle, but they ended up in the ending dancing away to the sun flowers song. In the end they all ended up returning and looking at one of the few inventions and experiments of Vexens that didn't fail. Sitting down Roxas began to hum the ending song with a huge grin on his face.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

EmoCosplayer: Well:3 What do ya think?XD again I love the song! and the game:P If you haven't played the game, you probably won't get over half of what this is...XD oh well. it's for thos KH and PvZ nerds out there. Oh yeah, also inspired cuz of a friend from SEM(Square Enix Members):P

Sun Flower:*bounces back and forth, EmoCosplayer joins in*

Roxas: Well, at least no one died in this...

Axel: Yeah, and Vexen actually didn't fail.

Zexion: Why is it that I look like I'm in a straight jacket?

Saix: ...I don't dance...

Xion: Nothing is owned! There! Finally it's said and done*gets shot in face by Pea Shooter*


End file.
